ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter Ecliptor: Part 1
Plot Ben and Rook are with a ton of Plumbers at HQ (Ben) Next! Pakmar in a Plumber suit walks in (Pakmar) Ben Tennyson!!! Pakmar will not be partner with you!!! Pakmar runs away (Ben) So why do we need a new partner? (Rook) When you Gwen and Kevin were a team there three of you Magister Tennyson thought it would be good if we had team of three as well. (Ben) Oh, anyways next is... Electrixie! Silence (Rook) Odd? (Ben) Where is she? (Rook) Let us go to her dorm. Later Ben and Rook walk to a dorm Rook knocks on the door but Ben just opens it they see a Gimlinopithecus playing Sumo Slammers racing. (Ben) What are you doing? (Electrixie) Playing Sumo Slammers Racing what does it look like? (Ben) Sumo Slammers!!? Awesome! (Rook) Oh n- (Ben) Congrats your our new partner! Rook facepalms Themesong Ben and Ester are at the Burger Shack eating burgers (DUH) Ben: Sorry I was late, Grandpa wanted me to test a new plumber weapon. Ester: Oh well we're together now. Ben and Ester continue to eat when a nearby explosion is heard in the forrest and Rook falls out of the sky on top of Ben and Ester's table breaking it. Rook: Ow! Ben? well this intresting. Ben: Stroke of bad luck great. Rook: I thought you loved kicking butt? Ben: I do, not when I'm on a date. Ester: Don't worry Ben Then they hurry to where the explosion happened they see Dr. Psychobos Ben: Psychobos! Dr. Psychobos: Ben Tennyson? I can't play know great hero of the galaxy and I use the term loosly. Ben: Yeah, I'm afraid you'll have to play. Ben transforms Humungousaur: Sure this is Brainstorm all right. Good job Omnitrix! Humungousaur tackles Dr. Psychobos Humungousaur: What are you gonna do now! Dr. Psychobos: This! Dr. Psychobos mind attacks Humungousaur Rook fires an arrow at Psychobos hitting him in the head knocking him into Ester who punches him and then ties him up with her arms Dr. Psychobos: Err I... use the term... loosly uhh Humungousaur: We did it! Then Max calls Rook on his plumber badge. Grandpa Max: Ben! Come In! we don't have much time Ecliptor is... The hologram of Max disappears Humungousaur: Ester, I'll make up to later gottagobye! Humungousaur transforms into Astrodactyl and flies to the plumber base where Sunder is flying around throwing grenades. Astrodactyl: Sunder? why is every villain attacking at once? Astrodactyl energy whips Sunder and pulls him off his hoverboard and he hits the ground hard where he is knocked out Astrodactyl flies through the base and sees five techadon robots and Inspector number 13 blasting at him. Astrodactyl: Whoa! Astrodactyl is hit and he times out and falls to the ground. Ben: Ooff Then a dark figure walks toward him (Dark figure) so this is the great Ben Tennyson! How foolish of me to think he would stand chance against Ecliptor! Muhahahahahhahahahahahahaha! TO BE CONTUNIUED Characters Ben Rook Ester Grandpa Max Electrixie Villains Ecliptor Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used Humungousaur (Reappearance) (Accidental transformation selected alien was Brainstorm) Astrodactyl (Reappearance) Trivia *Ben and Ester are now dating. Category:Episodes Category:Ecliptor Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres